Duncan Mills
Duncan Mills (Japanese: 鎌田吾作, Kamata Gosaku) is a Belgian porn actor, and yet another wrestler in some Gachimuchi sources. He was born on April 15, 1974 in the US. Names Japanese fans gave him the nickname "Kamata Gosaku" (鎌田吾作) after some misheard dialogue. It also led to another nickname from his "given name", "539", from "go" (5), "san" (3) and "ku" (9). History He appeared in several films, such as "Workout" (where he wrestled with Billy and was defeated), "House of Detention" (where he was tortured in Van's dungeon), and another video where he got himself a pet for Christmas. He has since retired back in 2007. Role in Gachimuchi Due to his line "How do you like that?" being misheard in Japanese as "kani ni naritai" (蟹になりたい, "I want to be a crab"), fans depicted him as either aspiring to be a crab, or being a crab himself. Befitting for his crablike desires, his primary technique is the Crabman Scissors, a pinch to the crotch used defensively to escape holds or offensively to maintain the advantage. Duncan is notably weaker than a fair amount of other wrestlers, and often chooses to fantasize about his opponents than to act upon his desires. However, when forced to fight, he is capable of fighting against Billy, albeit relying heavily on Crabman Scissors to avoid his more devastating attacks. In Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3, Duncan Mills fantasizes about Billy Herrington, Danny Lee, and Anthony Capriati. In the dream sequence with Danny Lee, Duncan body worships and touches a naked Danny Lee while also naked himself. Danny does not react to the touching. He is later found to spectate the famous fight between Aniki and Kazuya. Aniki catches Kamata and forces him to wrestle in the gay palace. Ultimately, he is defeated after failing to properly engage Aniki for a long time and gets put into a sleeper hold. Aniki later becomes one with Duncan after putting on a condom. In House of Detention, Duncan Mills appears along with Erik Michaels in the first scene of the film. He gets tortured by Van Darkholme, the Dungeon Master. He is known for making noises. Duncan takes part in jacking off onto Van in the final scene, along with Erik Michaels, Jirka Kalvoda, and Jarda Kolar. Quotes Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3 Registering scene * "No way!" (井上 - Inoue) 'Workout: The Director's Cut' Billy Herrington vs. Duncan Mills Round 1 * "How do you like that? How do you like that, huh?" * "Shut the fuck up!" 'House of Detention' L E A T H E R * "MMMM!" * "Ohhhhhhhhhhh!~♪" R E V E N G E * " Trivia * Duncan Mills is responsible for Anthony Capriati's fan nickname, Inoue, due to a mishearing while Duncan was on the phone talking to somebody in the film Workout: Muscle Fantasies 3. Gallery i wanna be a crab 1.png|"I wanna be a crab!" i wanna be a crab 2.png|"I wanna be a crab!" Crab Pain.png|Be careful what you wish for, as mutations like this will be very painful. You will also lose your sentience, resorting only to straddling around like the crustacean that you have always wanted to be. External links ? Category:Characters